How to get through Security at Universal Orlando
This instructional is based on the security bag check in CityWalk at Universal Orlando Resort. When you visit Universal Orlando Resort, you first have to park in one of their parking garages located on 6000 Universal Boulevard. There will be signs as you drive up to the parking garage indicating which park you want to visit. Your choices are: Universal Studios Florida, Islands of Adventure, CityWalk, and Volcano Bay. Even if you haven't decided which park you want to visit, you still have to park at the parking garage. The garage serves as a hub for all the parks Universal Orlando has to offer. In order to arrive to the security bag check area, you first have to go through this process. Parking Garages When you drive up the road past the signs that indicate which parks you are heading to, you will see a giant "welcome" sign that greets you to the Universal. Below the sign are several booths where a parking attendant will assist you with paying for parking. There are various signs in front of each booth that indicates the price of parking and the park hours for the day. When you drive up, they will greet you and ask which type of parking you'd prefer. There are several options from the list that's posted. You can pay for standard parking which will direct you to any floor of the parking garage that is available. Preferred parking takes you to the second or first floor, the most optimal spot to park. There is also Valet parking which means someone else will park your car for you. You can pay to park your RV or camper in the parking garage, fees are different than standard vehicles. Accessible parking is also available, this service is the same price as standard but you need a valid accessibility parking pass in order to redeem it. Once you've paid the parking attendant, they will give you a receipt for the purchase and you'll drive forward where you'll see another parking attendant directing people for standard, preferred, and valet parking. There are two main parking garages that you can be directed to. One garage has Jurassic Park, King Kong, and Jaws to indicate which area of the garage you're in. The other has Spider-Man, Cat in the Hat, and E.T. These are all iconic characters that are featured throughout Universal's parks. Once you are directed to the garage you will usually follow a line of cars all heading to the same parking destination. You may have to go up a ramp and make sharp turns within the garage. The speed limit is about 15 miles so there is no need to speed. Team Members are located throughout the garage to help guide Guests to the proper locations. Once you have been guided on the floor and row to park in, a team member will direct you to the nearest empty spot. Cars are parked back to back in each parking spot. Once you've parked make sure to jot down the row number and character lot you are in so when you return from the parks you'll be able to find your car easily. Security Check After you've parked your car, it's time to head over to the main hub to go to the park you desire. No matter where you parked in the garage, there are signs near the elevator and escalators that say "attractions" and it directs you to the security check point. Head towards the escalators and elevators. Depending on which floor you've parked on, you might have to go up or down a few floors to get to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor is where the security check point is located and where it'll direct you to the other parks. Once you've made it to the 3rd floor, you might have to walk a distance to get to the main location where security is. Along the way you'll see moving walkways that help make the walk a bit faster. Some Guests like to use the walkways as an opportunity to rest their feet. Either way, you can use the walkways or just walk on the pavement next to it. Along the way you'll also find signs that indicate where the attractions are which will help you get to the park. Once you've walked past all the moving walkways you will walk into a huge open area the size of a circle. There is a roof, but this area connects both parking garages with signs indicating which character lot you're in. Inside this area you will find stroller rentals, wheelchair rentals, restrooms, merchandise on sale, quick service food, access to the buses and drop off area, and American Express agents who ask you to sign up for a credit card in exchange for free Express Passes or Dining Plans. You will also find the security check point. There are several metal detectors and baggage scanners readily available to take in the incoming Guests. On the far left side there is a team member only line where Guests are not able to enter, there are several bag-only lines and two no bag lines on the far left. This can vary depending on the time of your visit, Some lines might not be open if it's later in the night or the Guest flow is slow. When you walk up you'll notice signs that mention all bags are subject to security check and all Guests are as well. If you have a bag or any loose articles in your pockets, you'll have to remove them. The metal detectors and baggage scanners are all manned by security team members who also have metal detector wands. The security team members will provide you a plastic bin to place your bags and loose articles in. If you only have loose articles and no bags you can use one of the smaller circular trays to hold your items. They pass the bags/articles through the scanner while you walk through the metal detector. If the metal detector goes off, the team member with the wand will scan your body again. They will ask you to put your arms out high and face them. They will use the wand to scan the front of your body to make sure there is nothing dangerous you are traveling with. Then they ask you to turn around with the same position to scan your back. Some things they would not allow would be knives, guns, and swiss army knives. If they do find any items that would not be allowed inside the parks, the security team members give you an opportunity to return to your car to leave it there. If you do not want to return to your car, they will have to confiscate the item. They also give you that same opportunity if they find an item like that inside one of your bags. Once you've taken care of the items that aren't allowed, they'll let you collect your bags and loose items. If the metal detector goes off and it turns out to be because of a watch or belt buckle they let you know you're good to go. If you walk through and the metal detector doesn't go off then you are good to collect your bags and loose articles and continue with your day. After the security check point you can walk toward the main attractions sign which is located on the opposite side of the garage entrances. There are three moving walkways and pavement to walk on to walk toward the parks.